


Coming Home

by Arashi_the_wonderer



Series: The 9 Realms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knights - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi_the_wonderer/pseuds/Arashi_the_wonderer
Summary: After three years, Lord Katerina Cirkandy returns home. Having been left to pick up the pieces, Sora, her best friend and captain of her army, decides they need to talk.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Arashi. This fic is part of my fictional universe that I call the 9 Realms. Over the years, I have written a bunch of one shots and various chapters about the characters in this universe. I finally decided to post one. Hope you like it!

   It had been weeks since Katerina’s return. Between the press conferences, Emergency Council meeting, and public appearances, Katerina had been swamped. Now that things had started to calm down, the two were finally able to have a much needed talk.

   The knight and her Lord stood in the middle of the library, surrounded by total silence. Katerina ran a hand through her sunshine blonde hair nervously and stepped up to speak.

“Sora,I’m sorry. I-”.

Sora struggled to control the rage that was threatening to rip apart her throat.”The twins needed you. The kingdom needed you. The Council needed you,” her voice became softer with each statement, until it was barely a whisper. _“I needed you”_.

Ocean blue eyes met brown and the emotions passed between them conveyed more than any words ever could. As tears began to paint her knight’s face,Katerina wrapped the raven haired woman in a tight embrace. She held on despite the fists hitting her chest. ”I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”. Sora continued for a few moments, taking out her anger on the royal pain in the ass.

Once her rage had been exhausted, Sora no longer had the strength to fight. She leaned against Katerina,who had continued to hold on the entire time. “Katerina, I love you”. There she had said it. She had finally admitted the feelings she had been holding on to for the longest time.Sora sighed heavily, bracing herself for rejection.

“I love you too”.

_What_. No she must have heard wrong. She was in denial.

“Sora, I have always loved you” Kat leaned down and their lips met.

The kiss was soft and salty from the tears streaming down both of their cheeks. After a few moments, they parted.

“ What about Marisa? Sera?”.

Kat smiled thinly. “I loved you just as much as Marisa and she knew that. She wanted me to talk with you, to ask you to join our relationship,”. She bit her lip before continuing. “But I was scared. I knew about your feelings, and I was afraid you would think that I was not being sincere, that I was taking pity on you”. _She wasn’t wrong_.  "I planned to approach you shortly after my coronation, but then the twins were born and...well”. Kat trailed off. _Then Marisa died_.

“And Sera?”

“Sera pushed me to finally talk to you. I talked about you a lot while I was gone,” Kat blushed as she saw Sora’s expression.

“We would talk about our childhoods, hers in the village and mine at the castle. Eventually, we fell in love”. Katerina trailed off, a small smile appeared on her lips.

“I-I think I understand now. You have so much love to give, you can’t just give it to one person. Sora took a deep breath. “I forgive you...and I’ll give this relationship a try”.

Even the stars couldn’t hold a candle to Katerina’s grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, if anyone reads this let me know if you want more!


End file.
